Untitled
by Sailor Crystal
Summary: Aeris: An unfinished and very long story. I'm not quite sure of rating or genre so bare with me, so review me if I need to change it. Also, there's more details inside, so enjoy. This is also a VERY big multipoint crossover, dealing with mostly Sailor Moo


Aeris: This is a very old and VERY incomplete story I've had for about five years now. It's back when I was still new to writing so it's not very good. If you like it and want me to finish it, I'll take it down, touch it up, finish it and repost it. There's also two other different sides to this story, excluding this one. Neither of those two are finished as well and the authors, I have not seen for a very long time, so they will most likely never be finished. I know it's compacted, but I do hope you enjoy it and review.  
  
Disclimaer: I am NOT making money off of this story and everything in the story belongs to there respective owners. I can't name them because there's too many, sorry  
  
Sailor moonnotes: 1. This story is very different from my friend's Tifa's.. bp stands for babypikachu. we sometimes means my mom and Cloud. my mom stands for Tifa. what I type in parentheses is what Chibi-Chibi says if she were to say it in Englishday while my mom and me was walking down the street we saw a black cat and a white cat both with crescent moons on their forehead. We look up and also see 11 girls chasing them. I asked "mommy do they look familiar." She answers "yes." So we follow them and see that they r they sailor scouts and are in trouble from a negaverse monster. So we transform to help them and than after it's destroyed we all power down and I collapse. After I wake up everyone asks who we r and we both answer together, "we r friends of yours we r here to help u."next day at school while we were eating lunch, we overheard Molly talking about this party at a Mansion on Saturday. We all got very excited and when we talked to Luna and Artmies they thought something fishy might be going on told us to go just in case. Serena was very glad we were able to go. We all decided to meet at my mom's house. When everyone got there I saw what there were wearing. Serena was wearing a white dress like the one she wore on the Moon Kingdom, Amy wore a blue mini skirt, and Raye wore a red dress that went to her ankles. Lita wore a green mini skirt like Amy's, and Mina wore an orange dress. The outers were a different story especially Haruka. She wore a dr. blue shirt and dr. blue pants. I think it was because she can't stand dresses. Michiru wore an aqua colored dress and I told her, "I like your dress." She said, "thanks I like yours also." I was wearing a black dress like Hotaru. Setsuna was wearing a purple dress, Rini was wearing a pink dress and Chibi-Chibi was wearing a red dress. My mom was wearing a sky blue dress. When everyone got there, we left. When we got theregot settled a cute boy asked me to dance and I accepted. I looked over at my mom and I could tell she was happy for me. When the dance was over I went and took a seat by my mom. Than the lights went out and the boy I had been dancing with turned out to be a negaverse monster. I got scared because he saw us and grabbed Serena and started to drain her energy. Everyone transforms but Serena. When attack at your very best, but we all are getting tired because he's to strong. An attack by him makes the outers scouts get knocked out. So my mom helps them. I do my best attack and my mom yells, "don't Aeris." I look back at her and say, "sorry mommy." I use it and it gets destroyed. I'm smiling but soon I collapse and before I hit the ground my transformation reverses so I'm Aeris again. I can feel my mom catching me before I hit the ground and I also heard the outers wake up and Hotaru saying, "she's pale very pale.next day we meet at the video arcade. I am on my mom's back because I am very weak and pale and also because my breathing is shallow. Luna and Artmies start yelling at my mom for letting my energy to go so low. Than she starts' yelling at them saying that it wasn't her fault and points to me saying it was my fault. But I wasn't listening because I had fallen asleep but I could still what was going on. I even heard Mina saying; "Artmies lay off, she's right. She called to Aeris and told her to stop but she didn't listen and kept going." We went to the park after that and my mom took me off of her back and sat me down by a tree and than I woke up. "Hi everyone." I say and I try to get up but I'm still too weak. So I just sit there talking with my mom and the other scouts.mom turns to me and says, "I've decided that u shouldn't battle anymore because u get drained of energy easily." I start to cry and since I can't run away I teleported away into my room in my house and cried my heart out. When my mom comes home and comes into my room. She sees my face all wet from crying. "I never knew u could teleport." She says. I look at her, "u didn't." she shakes her head and says; "I also changed my mind as soon as a saw u teleport away." I stop crying, "sorry I didn't tell u I could teleport and I'm glad u changed your mind." When she left, after she did, I started coughing really bad. Than she came in and asked me what was wrong. I said in between coughs that I didn't know. So she stayed with me until I stopped coughing and after I was done coughing I wasn't weak anymore.next day while me, my mom and the other scouts were walking go the street, my mom and me saw a man by the arcade, but it wasn't Darien. My mom walked up to him and the other scouts are just walking and talking and leaves us behind. She introduces herself to the man; "hi my name is Tifa. What's yours?" He answers, "my name is Cloud. Nice to meet u Tifa." My mom asks, "do u want to come over to my house and have some tea." He says, "sure." Then we walk to our house. On the way there he asks me, "who r u?" I answer, "my name is Aeris." He says, "nice to meet u Aeris." When we got to the house we had some tea. My mom asked me to leave the room so I did but I was in the hall listening to what there were saying. I could tell by the look on my mom's face that she remembered him from before. I even heard her say, " it's been so long since I last saw u Cloud." He said, "I know." And hugged her. I was very surprised at this. But I was more surprised when Cloud asked my mom to go out on a date with him. She answered, "yes." She called me in the room and I acted like I never heard anything. My mom said, "Aeris, Cloud has asked me on a date and u know I can't take u with me so u have to stay here and take care of yourself k." I was even more upset. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. Cloud looked at her and said, " u could have invited her if u wanted to I really didn't mind." She said, "I know but it's to late now." She walked over to my bedroom door and knocked on it. I said, "come in." She came in and asked, " I'm sorry but u understand right." I said, "yeah but I was just so surprised that's all." She said, "oh and next time please don't slam your door shut." I said that I was sorry and she left.it was time for her to leave she turned to me and said, "be careful and if a negaverse monster appears don't use your most powerful attack. I said, " I promise to be careful and that I won't use my powerful attack." They left and I ran back into the house to watch some t.v. After a while I got bored and went outside to get some fresh air. While I was walking in a monster appeared behind me and I transformed as soon as I turned around. The monster attacked me and I was going to use my attack but remembering the promise I made to my mom I didn't. So it captured me in a crystal that started draining my energy and I screamed out in pain. I tried my best to send a telepathic message to my mom and I managed but it was very faint. "Mom.help.I.help." She heard it and told Cloud that I was in trouble and transformed and jumped from housetop to housetop to get to our house. When she and Cloud got there they only saw my in the crystal, passed out, and my transformation starting to reverse. She got real mad and tried to break it open. Than the monster appeared and attacked her but Cloud got in the way and blocked it with his sword. My mom was really mad now and could feel a new attack coming on and used it and shattered the glass crystal. I fell out and she caught me and started to cry. One of her tears turned into a pink crystal and went into my body and my transformation was put back on but I didn't wake up and I was still pale. Cloud destroyed the monster and they we went inside. My mom powered down and I did right after that automactily. She was crying but Cloud told her that I would be all right, so she put me on my bed and than she laid down and instantly fell asleep. Cloud laid down also on the floor right beside my bed and also fell asleep right away.next morning when my mom woke up, she looked at me and saw that I wasn't pale anymore but my breathing was shallow. So she went into the kitchen and saw that Cloud was already up and cooking breakfast for us. My mom was very surprised at him up but than giggled, unforatuly loud enough for him to hear. He looked up and saw her and than saw me right behind her with my head poking from right behind her back. He giggled and she asked, "y r u laughing." He stopped and said, "nothing." I sent a telepathic message to him saying, "don't tell her I'm awake yet." He responded, "okay." My mom went to the table. I could tell by the look on her face that she thought something was wrong with me. So she got up and I got scared. So I chanted my words to transform and I was a Black Panther with a crescent moon on my forehead and I hide in the darkness. She walked by me and didn't even see me. So after she walked past me. I ran downstairs and beside Cloud. He was surprised but I told him telepathically not to be cause it was I. He relaxed and when my mom came back downstairs, she was shocked to see a Black Panther in her house. She shooed me outside but I didn't mind cause I was going to get back in soon any way.on during the day. I was walking around town in human form. I saw Rini and Hotaru playing together at a park. I said, "hi Rini, hi Hotaru." They said hi back but than Rini asked, "y r u outside? Your mom told Serena what happened to u and than she told all of us." I was shocked but than I said, " I'm fine now." They said, "okay." Than we played for a while until I saw my mom and Cloud walking down the street. I was surprised and also scared because I needed to get home. I told Rini and Hotaru that I had to go. So they said, "okay." I ran off behind the park and chanted the words to become a Black Panther again and I ran off toward my house. When I got there I was surprised to find them there so I ran beside Cloud who was startled to see me. My mom was very mad. When she saw me she asked if I was Aeris when she saw the crescent moon on my forehead. I said that I was and transformed back into Aeris. She yelled, " WHERE HAVE U BEEN AERIS.I WAS SO WORRIED." I said, "I was outside playing with Rini and Hotaru." "NEXT TIME TELL ME WHEN U LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" She yelled. Cloud than spoke up, "it was my fault she told me not to tell u that she was awake earlier today."next morning after I woke up, I went downstairs. I saw a note and read it:  
Dear Cloud, Aeris, or Tifa,is Amy. Serena was captured by the negaverse and needs help very badly. Aeris if u get this letter wake up Cloud and Tifa. Sincerely,  
Amy Andersongasped when I read it but I followed what it told me to do. I ran into my mom's room and woke her up. Than I ran into Clouds room and woke him up. When they asked y I had woken them up I gave them the letter and they gasped also. Than my mom had an idea to go to the negaverse.went to see Sailor Pluto the guardian of time and space. We asked her if we could go through the gates to save Serena. She said that it was fine. he got there we were walking though a corridor when we got separated from every1 else. I yelled, "MOM WHERE R U!" My mom got ambushed and thrown into the dungeon. Cloud could tell she was in trouble and went to help her. I had found Serena, not was she very pale. Paler than I had ever seen, she was also going gray. Cloud had found my mom and got her out. Than they came looking for me. When they found me they also found Serena up in a bubble case. Cloud got her out and she was knocked out. So Cloud picked her up and we left. we got Serena home she was still pale but no longer gray so that was a good thing. My mom and Cloud left and than told me to also so I did. My mom and Cloud went into their room and I stayed in the hall by the door. I heard her wake up. I also heard Rini ask her if she wanted to go on a vacation with them and she agreed. I was very upset. So I was into my room and started to cry. But after a while Cloud came in and asked if I wanted to go on a vacation with them and I asked, "where r we going?" He said, "Chocobo ranch." I asked, " what's Chocobo ranch." He answered, "it's a holiday resort like a hotel with animals u can ride." I said, " wow sounds like fun okay lets go."we got there we had SO MUCH FUN. One night while I was sleeping I screamed, " NO STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE! STOP IT!" my mom woke up than woke me up. She asked, "y were u yelling?" I said, "I was oh sorry." I blushed. Than after I stopped blushing I went limp. My mom was very scared and woke Cloud up and asked, " C.. Cloud what's wrong with her?" he said that he didn't know. Than he walked over to me and felt my pulse. He said to my mom, "I don't feel a pulse but her hearts still beating. How strange." My mom was very scared by this time and asked if we can go home and Cloud said that was fine with him. When we got to our home in the city, my mom screamed at the top of her lungs because out home was destroyed and so was everything else. Cloud was carrying me but suddenly dropped me and my mom yelled, " CLOUD WHAT R U DOING U COULD HAVE KILLED HER." He didn't response. My mom grabbed me and held me in her arms and cried. Than she felt a deep pain in her shoulder and turned around and saw that Cloud had stabbed her with his sword. She started to cry again and whispered that she wouldn't hurt Cloud. I finally woke up and asked my mom, " y r u bleeding?" she was losing the battle of staying awake cause of lose of blood. Cloud was going to stab her again but I transformed and stopped him. My mom looked up and I felt a new attack coming on. "ENEGRY ARROWS," I yelled and a lot of arrows came out of the sky and hit Cloud. My mom wanted to do something but wasn't able to. After the arrows stopped Cloud and me fell to the ground. I went into the trance again. Than my mom heard a voice, "u r powerful after all. Prince diamond underestimated u. even u, little girl; u would be of some use to him. U survived my attacks, even though they only came through the 1 u loved.that should have hurt u greatly, but yet, u endure the pain? I challenge u to a battle.should u lose; I receive your powers. With them I can help the prince capture all the scouts, one by one! U r the weakest in the prince's eyes, that is y u will be taken first. She turned around to see a monster and said, "I'm not afraid look what u and the negaverse have done to my life." She gestured toward Cloud, the town, and me. Than yelled, " WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO U? BATTLE ME IF U DARE!" she jumped toward the monster and punched and kicked it with all her might. After a while she stopped to catch her breath and really heard the monster laughing at her. She thought to herself that's your first mistake Mr.Monster. She used her attack and to her surprise it didn't harm him. She thought she was powerless against it but than she remember Cloud her town her parents, my mom, and me. She started to cry. Tears of anger steamed down her cheeks. She ran towards it crying angrily and started punching and kicking with all her might. One of her tears landed on the monster and it screamed in pain. You weak human! All u do is cry! But this time, love and crying proved more useful than bravery? He crumbled away. "Good Riddance! "She yelled and ran towards Cloud and me. I had gone back into the trance! Cloud was stirring. "Wha? What...happened? Tifa?" he moaned, softly. She helped him sit up. "Shh. don't worry. Rest a bit, then we'll find the scouts, k? "She whispered."B...but Tifa...what did you do to yourself? You have bruises all over and your shoulder is bleeding! Who did this to y...?"He looked at her. She was trying to conceal the fact that he had, but failed, miserably. "No. I couldn't have! "He stared at her, bewildered. She began to cry, for the millionth time today, probably. "C...Cloud...you didn't mean to...you were being controlled by something...It's ok, I don't mind. I love you, remember?" she said.stared at her shoulder. "I should have tried to stop myself from doing that to you! Tifa, did you at least defend yourself? "She shook her head. "No, Cloud. I can't hurt you...But look we're alive! That's wonderful enough to make me happy. I'm with you...true love always triumphs, remember? You told me that...and it is true, Cloud. "He nodded, tears in his eyes, now. "Tifa, you're right. I'm glad you're ok...I couldn't bear the thought of losing you..."hugged him and leaned her head against him. "Cloud...I'm glad you're ok..."I managed to smile, even with bruises on her face. But Cloud and me were much worse. "Wait let me use Sky healing Wind on you two. You look like you need it." She used it but for some reason it didn't work on me. So Cloud picked me up and we walked back to what was left of our house.next day while we were talking to each other, my mom looked down at Luna and Artmeis and asked them, "y was Aeris in a trance before we rescued Serena? She was okay after that." Luna explained, "Aeris was being controlled by the same monster that had trapped Serena. It didn't want a powerful scout in the way, so it made Aeris go into the trance, so she would not respond to any commands, except for his. It's interesting that she was able to sense that Serena was in danger though and tell you that..." Artmeis looked at her. "Tifa, by the way, why are you all bruised and have so many cuts on your body? I thought you didn't fight at all during the battle...only Cloud and Aeris did..."she shifted uncomfortably. I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't want to tell them that. Amy said, "We need to know, Tifa...maybe we can help..."Help? Why help? She sighed and started to tell them what had happened. "Well...we were walking down the street, looking for you guys...then all of a sudden, Cloud went funny and dropped Aeris and started hitting me on the head. He didn't mean to, I know, Cloud wouldn't..."she didn't get any further. Lita yelled out angrily and jumped towards Cloud's bed, Cloud sat up, mumbling, "What the?" and Lita's hand caught him right in the nose! The pain was evident in his face and he swung his hand back, not really knowing what he was doing, to hit Lita back. "No, Cloud!" I yelled and hung onto his arm. He lowered it, then held his nose. "Ow...it's bleeding..."my mom chose to ignore "doctor's orders" and hopped out of the bed. "Cloud! Are you ok?" she ran over to him, then turned to face Lita, her eyes blazing angrily at her. "What was that for? He doesn't need to lose any more blood! Why did you hit him?!" She seemed surprised at her actions and replied, "He hurt you. He wasn't allowed to hurt a Sailor Scout..." "But if you'd just listened to me, Lita! You would have found out that a monster that's why he hurt us was controlling Cloud! He'd never do it on purpose!" Lita looked at the ground. "I...I'm sorry...sometimes my temper makes bad decisions..."my mom instantly felt bad for yelling at her like that, but she shouldn't have punched Cloud! Luna turned to Cloud. "It is partly your fault that your nose is bleeding, Cloud. You let yourself be manipulated by the monster! You could have killed us all!" my mom was silent. I knew she was thinking about yelling at Luna but she didn't, even though it hurt her to see her yell at him? Then Artemis turned to Lita. "Lita, you need to stop being so quick-tempered. You should have listened to what Tifa was telling us, before jumping to conclusions. Lita said she was sorry and than walked out of the room. The others followed her and left us alone to talk.were talking, bp walks into the room and jumps into my arms. My mom and I smile. My mom gives a suggestion; "maybe Sailor Pluto will let us go to the past and stop ourselves from going on the holiday." Cloud and me say together, "maybe." Than my mom said, "lets go to sleep. We'll tell every1 else about it tomorrow." We said, "okay." We went into our room and went to sleep every1 that is but my mom. She was outside my room in the hall looking at bp and me. She smiled than went back into her room and went to sleep. During the night a crescent moon appeared on my forehead and glowed faintly but no1 noticed.*****************************************************************"So you want to go back in time to stop the Negaverse from ever destroying the town? It's possible, but very risky. One wrong move and all of history is changed. Altering history is very dangerous." Luna and Artemis warned. "Let some others come as well. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina, you go with them. They'll need some help. Good luck. We all want our town back." I wanted Tokyo back too, but that was probably too much to want...Pluto understood perfectly why we wanted to try to stop the Negaverse from doing what they had done. She too, gave us the same warning that the cats had given us. And we had to return from this quickly, for this time, she wasn't allowed to keep the gate open too long. We all ran through. We found ourselves back on the day that my mom Cloud and me had decided to go on vacation. We saw "us" packing our things to leave for the Chocobo Ranch. Cloud stepped up to "us". "Don't go, ok? Don't make me explain, but just don't go on vacation. Not right now. You can go after what will happen." Our past selves seemed puzzled at this request, but fortunately agreed not to go. Then we went back through the Gate of Time, forwards a bit, to tell all the scouts, including us to be alert, for a monster would appear soon. All of a sudden, a monster appeared. My mom recognized it to be the one that had possessed Cloud! The monster stood in between the gate, and us. And we wouldn't be able to go past. There was no choice for us, but to battle the thing. Unfortunately, Amy didn't see it, so it attacked her straightaway, knocking her unconscious. Cloud rushed over to her, exclaiming, "Amy, Amy! Are you ok?" He knelt down by her side. I could tell that my mom felt a little jealous, seeing him so worried over Amy...but then she reminded herself that she was our friend and hurt, besides, Cloud was a nice guy and would help everyone, including me and her...He turned back to us. "Watch out for that monster. If you use your weakest attacks, he'll reflect them, making them stronger, really strong. He will hurt us, if you do! "Lita glared at him, "How do we know you're not possessed right now? And trying to help the monster drain us all? Don't listen to him!" my mom got mad at her. How could she judge him, just because he had done something in the past? "He never did anything to you, Lita, so lay off him! He's right! I know he is! Listen to him!" she yelled. But the others paid no heed to Cloud and her. They used their weakest attacks first, believing that it was a trap. The monsters reflected the attacks easily, knocking us back with the force of the new attacks. Cloud yelled, "Is everyone ok?" We all replied in the affirmative, but Lita only muttered, "What do you care?" I decided to tell everyone to believe Cloud this time. "He's right, now let's all use our level three attacks, it will cause more damage to the monster if we combine them too!" We all go into our special attack stances and shouted our chant. As our attacks came in contact with the monster, it screamed in agony. Cloud told us all to stand back now, he would use his Wing Blade attack to finish it off now that it was weakened. My mom was worried, "Won't that drain you, Cloud? Please don't do it just yet...let us try attacking it some more before you use that attack...remember, the monster might reflect the attack and double, even triple it's strength! I don't want to have you get hurt, Cloud..."He just smiled. "Don't worry, Tifa! I'll be ok. I'm sure that the monster is weak enough now. Besides, have I ever broken my promise, when I said, I wouldn't ever die on you? Just don't worry. Just in case, everyone get back a bit." Lita wouldn't budge. "I'll bet he's just trying to trick us! Don't trust him, the monster POSSESSED him remember? I say we just stand here!" Cloud saw that any attempt to make her move, would be futile, so he shrugged in frustration and used Wing Blade on the monster. It seemed to love the energy of the attack, for almost all of Cloud's energy was being used to use the attack! We all could see that it would reflect the blow and send it right into...Lita! Cloud realized this too and yelled at Lita to get out of the way, but she shook her head. Cloud muttered something and ran towards Lita, pushing her out of the path of the nearing blades. He then ran backwards a few feet and put up his arms to deflect the blow. As the blades came in contact with his arms, they cut through them, making him yell in pain. My mom couldn't bear it. There he was, saving a girl whom had been hateful to him all this time? It would be just like him...my mom thought to herself that she would admit that she would do the same thing. But seeing his arms, bleeding and him, just standing there, enduring the pain with a smile on his face, was just too much...Lita stared at him, a look of utter surprise on her face. "Why...why did you do that?" she asked. He smiled at her and said, "That's...that's what friends...are for!" and fell to the ground. My mom ran forwards to him and began using her healing powers on him. To her dismay, they didn't work! I could tell that felt so helpless. "No, I can't cry! I won't cry! Cloud wouldn't want me to! I WON'T CRY!" she screamed and then turned to the stupid, hateful monster and used her most powerful attack on him. This didn't seem to do anything except make her see stars and then fall to the ground... I yelled, "Mom! No! This is personal, Monsterguy! You'll pay!" Then she seemed to drift away...was real mad now and called upon the pink crystal from a couple weeks ago that went into my body. I held it up and closed my eyes and whispered, " please help me protect my mom and my friends." It started to glow very brightly and I appear in a white dress and I also appear older. My mom has wakened up by now because of the crystal and I hear her whisper, " Aeris u had this kind of power in u all this time and you're doing to use it to help us." The monster screams in agony and is destroyed. The crystal goes into my necklace and I go back to my real age and the dress disappears. I'm also very very weak because of what I did. My necklace has cracks in it but no1 notices. I collapse and my mom runs to catch me and does. I'm very very pale and my breathing is very very shallow. While I'm in my mom's arms my transformation reverses so I'm Aeris once again. My mom picks me up and her and Cloud run toward the time gate. "Sailor Pluto please let us through!" my mom yells. She heard a reply. "You must hurry. It will close in a few seconds. I cannot keep it open for so long for this kind of purpose...hurry!" we get through and as soon as we step through the gate my necklace shatters. My mom, Cloud, and Sailor Pluto r shocked to see it shatter. The pink crystal goes back into my body right as Cloud asks, " Sailor Pluto, what happened to her necklace?" She looks down and responses, "it shattered because of what she did and how much energy she used up. It shattered. She can no longer become Sailor Chibi Aeris, except on 1 condition." My mom asks, "what is that condition?" Sailor Pluto says, "u must get Serena to use the silver crystal on her. If she does her necklace will be restored." My mom says, "okay we'll talk to Serena to see if she will." Than we leave.we were walking down the street, my mom holding my very close, we meet up with the other scouts. When we got closer, Rini and Hotaru ran up to my mom shocked and asked her, "what happened to Aeris?" she told them what I did. Than she looked at Serena and asked her, "will u please use the silver crystal to restore her necklace. If u don't than she will be this way forever and my promise to her real mom would be broken." She starts to cry. Serena nods and transforms into Sailor Moon. She takes her brooch and holds it up and whispers, " silver crystal please restore Aeris necklace so she can once more become Sailor Chibi Aeris." It shines brightly and the pink crystal that was in my body comes out reacting to the silver crystal and shines brightly also. They merge together and shine ever- brighter blinding every1 and also restoring my necklace. When the light dies down every1 looks at me and sees me in my sailor form but than I detransform and the silver crystal goes to Sailor Moon and the pink crystal comes to me and goes into my necklace. Sailor Moon detransforms back into Serena as soon as I wake up. "Hi every1." I said and tried to get up but found I couldn't. So we went to the park. My mom set me down by a tree and while we were talking I remembered something that happened in the past when I was 2 years old. ***was walking in a forest and looking around franticly. "MOMMY WHERE R U? PLEEZ TELL ME WHERE U R." I yelled. I walked out of the forest and see her leaning against a tree bleeding very badly. I run up to her. "Mommy what happened?" I asked her. She said, " I got attacked." She coughs up some blood. I look up and see Tifa. My mom calls her over to us and asks, "will u please take care Aeris for me? We got attacked and got separated." She coughs up some more blood. "I'm going to die soon and I need u to take care of her and heal her of her wounds." She nods. Neo Queen Aries looks at me. "Aeris she will be your mom now." She coughs up a little more blood than gives Tifa a necklace. "Give this to her when she's 5 years old and do anything to keep it from shattering and coming off from around her neck." She nods again. "Goodbye Aeris." She closes her eyes and starts to glow and disappears. " MOMMY NNNNNNNOOOOO" I start to cry.  
***look down at my necklace and than I teleport to my house with tears in my eyes. " Mommy I wish I could talk to u one last time." I say. Than my room glows for a minute and than it's gone and a hologram of my mom is there. "Mommy." She says, "I heard your wish and that's y I'm here." "I remember what happened back when I was 2 right before u died and I meet Tifa." She says, " I thought u would remember by now." " I always thought Tifa was my mom since I was so young than but know I know that she's not." I look down. "Aeris u needed a mom because I was going to die and she was the only 1 around that's y she's your mom now." She says. "I know that but that's not the reason y I wanted to see u." I say with a concerned look on my face. "Oh and what was the reason?" she asks. "Its about Cloud. Is he Tifa's boyfriend from long ago before we even meet her and a friend to us?" I ask her about ready to cry again. "He is Tifa's boyfriend and he was before we even meet her so don't be upset if she hangs around him a lot. They haven't seen each other for 3 years and please don't cry Aeris." She says. I say, "oh okay." The hologram of my mom starts to disappear. " MOMMY PLEEZ DON'T GO." I yell. She says, "don't worry Aeris I'll talk to u again someday." And she's gone. " MOMMY" I yell than I start to cry. Just than my mom and Cloud walk into my room and ask me what was wrong. I said that there was nothing and that I just teleported away to get my mind off of what I remembered. They said, "okay." My mom tells me that she is going to enroll Cloud into our school. I'm very excited about this. Since its very late we go to sleep right after that.next day while we were walking to school. We meet up with the other scouts. My mom and I were surprised to see Serena there also not late but ON TIME. We looked at each other and shrugged. I looked around and asked, "where's Rini and Hotaru?" Setsuna walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Hotaru is trying to get Rini out of bed." I giggled at this. We continued to walk to school and when we were almost there when Hotaru and Rini run up to us out of breath. I giggle silently to myself. They heard me and got mad and ran off toward school. I yelled, "WAIT RINI, HOTARU COME BACK!" than I ran after them also. When I got there I looked around and didn't see them and than I walked to me class to put my backpack down and started to walk around the school, since we still had a while before the school bell rung. I was walking past the principal's office and heard some people talking. It was my mom, Cloud and the principal. I looked into the window. I heard and saw what was going on. "So, your name is Cloud Strife? You want to come to this school?" the tall principal asked Cloud, giving his arms a stare. Cloud answered that he did. "That's all right, then. This young lady will show you around. You know each other?" they nodded and he seemed to glare at them. "Don't forget the school rules." He said that he wouldn't and they turned around. I got down and I started to run because I didn't want them to know I had been there listening. I ran into the cafeteria and when I walked in and saw Chibi- Chibi sitting with Rini and Hotaru. I went to sit down by them. "CHIBI CHIBI (HI AERIS)." Chibi-Chibi said as she waved. I waved back and sat down. Rini and Hotaru got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I thought to myself, "what's going on with them?" I got up a little while later and started walking toward my class. As soon as picked up my backpack the school bell rung and I breathed a sign of relief and went inside. recess, I was walking around the playground looking for them to tell them I was sorry but they were no where to be found. I went to find my mom and I found her showing Cloud around the school. I walked up to her and asked, "mommy do u know what's wrong with Rini and Hotaru?" she said, "no. y?" I said, "because they haven't talked to me since this morning." She said, "oh, if I see them I'll tell them u want to talk to them." I said, "thank u." and walked back to my class. Right after I got into my seat the bell rang. I thought to myself, "I hope she does see them."lunch there was an assembly. I looked around until I saw Serena, my mom, and Cloud. I couldn't find Rini and Hotaru anywhere. I was hoping they're okay. I sat down and when I did the principal came on stage and told us, "Now, everyone. I called an assembly for the whole school, because of a new project that will be starting from today. It is a Science Fair and you will all be required to work on in every day of the week, for one week. If you fail to complete the project, you will be expelled. A week from today, we should have all the projects in this hall. All the schools in the country, perhaps even the world will be doing this project. Don't disappoint me and disgrace your school. Thank you. You may file out quietly, in an orderly manner." I got up and started walking out and thought to myself, " maybe my mom and Cloud could help me with mine or I could be in with there's." I was hoping it would be the second choice. school we had a meeting. "I called a meeting for the scouts and Cloud, because I want to discuss this project with you all. It sounds strange, so stay alert. The..."every1interrupted Luna. "NEGAVERSE MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" we chorused. She nodded. "My, how fast you learn!" Artemis praised and added, "Luna and I think you should all work on it together. How about choosing, as your topic, 'The Volcanic activity of Mt.Kilimajaro?" That was good enough we thought, so we accepted it. After the meeting I walked up to Rini and Hotaru. When I got close to them they turned and started to walk away but my mom was there. She said, "y don't u tell Aeris y you've been running away from her when she comes close to u guys." They said that is was because I laughed at them. I said, "I've been trying to tell u I was sorry all day." I was looking at the ground with tears in my eyes. "But u kept walking away even in the cafeteria this morning and just now." I said starting to cry. They said, "oh well we were kinda mad at u for laughing at us but now that we see u did want to say sorry u forgive u." than gave me a hug to show that they really did forgive me. I was surprised at this, so was Haruka and Michiru but I hugged back to show them a thank u. my mom smiled than us 3 walked away to play somewhere else. next day my mom and Cloud took me to the library to get some books on our project. bp was riding on my head sleeping. When we got there the owner of the library told me no pets allowed but I begged him to let bp in and he finally gave in and let her come in with me. "Can I help you? You three seem to be looking for something in particular, am I correct?" A librarian asked. He had interesting silver hair and piercing green eyes, resembling two emeralds, they were the glowing color of those gems. "Uh, yeah, we're looking for books on Mt.Kilimanjaro." Cloud said, scratching his head. My mom added, "And also some on Volcanoes and Volcanic Activity."man chuckled to himself. "Well, you're searching in the wrong place...you won't find Mt.Kilimanjaro books in the Romance novel section!" We stared at the big sign above the book section we were at and gasped in total embarrassment. Then we followed the man to the non-fiction area and looked for some books. Finally, we had about ten books about Mt.Kilimanjaro! We hurried out of the library, mainly to get away from the man with the piercing, emerald green eyes...he was kind of creepy... when we got home I went up to my room and went to take a nap.I woke up I looked at my clock and saw it was 1:00 in the afternoon. So I got up and went downstairs and found my mom and Cloud asleep. I giggled at this but than I found some paper in their hand and found out they were taking notes ever since we got home. I felt guilty because I was suppose to help them but instead I spelt. I grabbed my mom and laid her on the floor. Than I took Cloud and put him on the floor next to her. Than I went back to the table and grabbed a couple of books and went towards the door. "I forgot my backpack it will be much easier." I whispered. I set the books down on the chair and went upstairs to get my backpack and than came downstairs and put the books in there. I left a note for them.  
Dear mom and dad, woke up and saw u asleep. So I took some books and I'm going over to Amy's house. C-ya when I come home.  
Love, Aerisput it some place where they could see it and went back toward the door. I looked back and whispered, "I know I'm not suppose to do this but this is my project also and I need to help." I turned around and opened the door and walked outside and quietly closed it again.I got over to Amy's house she was very surprised to see me but she let me in. she asked me if my mom knew I was here. I said that she didn't but I left her a note. She asked, "so why'd u come over here?" I said, "I need to work on the project also I may be 5 but I don't want to get expelled from school." Amy said, "oh." I took off my backpack and took out the books and started reading and taking notes.I got 4 ½ pages full of notes I fell asleep and I heard Amy giggle but I didn't care cause it was 11:00 at night. Amy called my mom and asked her if it was all right if I spent the night over she said it was but she also wanted to talk to me. So Amy woke me up and I said, "hello." My mom said, "Aeris y did u go over to Amy's house when u could have waken me and Cloud up." I said, "I know but I didn't want to. Besides I work better when I only have 1 person around or none because I already have 4 ½ pages." My mom said, "WOW! Tomorrow we'll compare and do the final." I said, "okay." Than she hung up and I gave the phone back to Amy. Than I fell back to sleep.next morning we compared notes and did the final and had it finished all in the same day. We were so exhausted that after we finished comparing and typing. We fell right to sleep. next day at school. Me, Cloud and the scouts went into the school hall, first thing after arriving at school and finding each other, to hand in the project. A man was standing inside. "I'm a new teacher. I'm the chief supervisor of this project. I'm very sorry but I am unable to let you hand your project in too early. Wait until the day after tomorrow, when everyone will be handing their in." my mom and I noticed a very disturbing thing about the man. As we left the hall my mom whispered to Cloud, "Cloud! He had emerald green eyes...Just like the librarian!" He nodded, thoughtfully. "I noticed that...weird..."He shrugged. "Maybe we're overtired, or they're related to each other. Just because people have the same color eyes, doesn't automatically make them a supervillain, Tifa!" she smiled. He was right. Just because they had the same color eyes, didn't make them bad guys...I could tell she hoped. I had a funny feeling, though, but didn't know why. I chose to ignore it.school we walked home with Lita. We wanted to go and see a movie, but the other scouts didn't want to come along, they were still much too tired, they told us, but we should enjoy ourselves, nevertheless. Cloud found out that the next good movie would be "The Ancient Temple of Kratnala", so we decided to go see that one. Some nice, relaxing time off from studying and battling monsters! I came along as well, and I liked Lita a lot, so Lita sat on the edge of the row of seats, I sat in-between Lita and Cloud and my mom took a seat next to me. I noticed that my mom slipped her hand into Cloud's, and he gave her a quick smile. It was so nice to spend the day with people that were close to you, without having to battle evil creatures. The movie was pretty exciting, a lot of suspense and action, even though the name hinted at a calm movie about nuns or some spiritual people.the movie ended and we were walking home, we talked about the movie. That was a great movie, don't you think? Thanks for taking me along!" Lita said and smiled. My mom nodded. "Yeah! I love that movie!""It's dark out, maybe we shouldn't walk home, should we?" I expressed my concern. Cloud shrugged and replied, "It's ok with me, but you decide you guys. I don't mind whether we walk or not. It's only a short walk anyway, we could take a shortcut through the park..."we decided to walk home. "What pretty flowers!" I exclaimed softly, looking at the beautiful plants in the park. They were around that odd fountain...Cloud picked one and handed it to me, and I gave him a big, happy smile. "Thank you Cloud!" Lita smiled at them. "How cute!" my mom nodded my head, also smiling. All of a sudden, my mom heard a voice. Is it time yet, master?" Shh! Listen! Did you hear that?" my mom exclaimed. I need to know, if that is you, master.voice was coming from the fountain, and everyone heard it. "Let me check it out." Cloud said and began sneaking towards the fountain. Before we could stop him, he shouted, "Come out and show yourself! Who are you?"big splash of water shot out of the fountain, soaking us completely. My mom handed me her jacket, so I wouldn't catch a cold., I took it. As the water slowly disappeared, we could make out the shape of a creature, made of green and blue water. A minion of the negaverse? Who are you? You are not my master Sephiroth! Now I will have to kill you!? That name sounded unusual and sent shivers down my spine. Sephiroth...eerie. "Not so fast!" Lita yelled. "Do you know who you're talking to?""Lita, no, not now!" I shouted, a second too late, because Lita had already transformed and started attacking the monster with all her might. There was nothing we could do but to follow her example. "Chibi Aeris!" I stood there, violet eyes flashing angrily at the monster. "You ruined our evening!" I stormed towards the monster and began to use magic attacks on it. "Nanaki!" yelled Cloud and raced forwards in his battle clothes, sword ready. "Sky-blue!" my mom shouted and transformed into her scout form. She used her hair as a whip and hit the monster with it. Then, Cloud jumped into the air and used Wing Blade, finishing the monster off quickly. We seemed to have grown much stronger, because we were hardly tired at all. And Cloud, whom Wing Blade would've usually drained, was still fine, just a bit tired. "Group hug?" I asked. We laughed and moved in for one. "Now lets go home. Aeris don't forget your flower!" my mom reminded me."What a fun day!" Lita exclaimed. My mom had to agree with her, it had been a lot of fun, despite having to battle another monster! That was actually fun too!Finally, the day of handing in the project came. All the scouts, Cloud and I went into the hall. Oddly, we saw no "Chief Supervisor", only the principal. We put our project on a spare table, then decided to wait here to see how many people handed in their projects. After half an hour, nobody came inside anymore, there were only a lot of people inside already. Molly waved to Serena. "Serena! I did my project! I finished it yesterday!" Serena ran over to her and they began having a conversation of some sort. Suddenly, there was a big flash in the room, making everything glow strangely. The principal fell over, landing facedown and stared shaking. A beam shot out of his body and began to flicker and materialize. A man in a black cape, with silver hair, a long sword and. Piercing emerald green eyes appeared, floating above our heads. At the sight of this, all the people in the hall began to panic and ran outside, screaming and banging into each other in their hurry. The only one left was Molly. "Molly, leave!" Serena shouted desperately. Molly took a look at the man's sword and fainted. The man...Sephiroth? He laughed and floated over to Molly and began to drain her energy. "Extra energy, just for me!" he yelled, maniacally, then tossed Molly's limp body aside. Serena ran to tend to her friend. "Finally! I can get all the power, energy and time of the young people of this city! Then the next city and the whole world! And the negaverse will rule over all!" He gave another of his crazy laughs. Serena turned to him. Instead of sitting and crying, she transformed quickly and urged us to do so as well. We all obeyed her "orders". I looked at everyone. "Any strategies that might be useful?" my mom asked. My mom we all wore such interesting clothes for battles. Were we supposed to make the monsters die because they saw our beauty? It was funny. The others all looked very nice in their sailor outfits, but my mom felt like she was too dressed up and didn't suit it well I could tell. Cloud looked really good in his battle outfit, she thought to herself as she looked at him. He smiled a reassuring smile at her, assuming that she was worried about the battle. She smiled back and reproached herself for thinking about how we all looked at a time like this. "Who are you?" she asked the man. She had a feeling that she had to know this. He laughed. "Foolish girl! You don't know me? The great Sephiroth?"it was Sephiroth! He floated closer and suddenly grabbed Sailor Mars, who was closest to him and began to drain her. "Argh! Stop that! Do something, people!" She yelled and squirmed, frantically, trying to free herself.all got pretty annoyed and even more so, when Sephiroth let out another of his laughs. My mom was so frustrated, that she felt new energy building up inside her. With a yell of "Final Heaven!" she charged towards Sephiroth and attacked him. He screamed in pain, as this unexpected attack hit him. "You cannot stop me with your puny attacks!" He swung his sword at her, narrowly missing spearing her right through. She laughed, but then he hit her it the side with the sword and she slumped to the ground. A voice yelled, Stop that, Tifa! No time to go to sleep now!" But she didn't answer anymore...was mad when I saw Sephiroth hit my mom that I called upon the pink crystal and it came out of my necklace and into my hands. I held it into the air and closed my eyes. Which I found out was a bad thing because he attacked me and cut my legs. Than he did an attack that blasted me across the assembly hall and when I hit the ground the pink crystal went across the room and landed next to Cloud who picked it up, walked over to me and gave it back to me. It went right back into my necklace. I said, "sorry Tifa, sorry mommy." Cloud is surprised by what I say. Than I pass out.crescent moon appeared on my forehead and started to glow faintly so did my necklace. When the glowing stopped I woke up, than I sat up and looked around. Every1 was unconscious expect for me and Cloud. I crawled over to my mom because my legs still hurt from Sepiroth cutting them. I shook her trying to get her to wake up. When she finally did, I asked her, "can u use some healing wind on us?" she nodded and I helped her to sit up. She held out her hands and a wind came out of her hands healing hers, mine, and every1 else's injures. After that the crescent moon disappeared and every1 woke up. They looked at us and already knew what to do. we did our attacks that hurt Sepiroth bad, bad enough for him to leave. my mom ran outside but than looked back and noticed that the building was on fire. she ran back inside and tried to find us but couldn't. than the building collapsed trapping her in with us.********************************************************she woke up she was at a house. she sat up and looked around. she saw a woman and asked, "where am I?" the woman said that she had driven by the school and saw her hand and pulled her out. my mom asked if she found any1 else. the woman shook her head. she had gotten out of bed and now was leaning against the wall crying. the woman said that she could take her back to the school to see if they could find any1 else and she agreed.*********************************************************they got there, they saw the school burnt down and my mom opened the car door and started to get to work. she found Cloud first and than every1 else but me. while she was looking for me she found a note. took the powerful little one with me. It you want her, surrender all your powers to me. Find me when it's dark, but light. I will have her with me. She is alive.mom was mad at Sepiroth but than went back to the car and the lady's car and than she drove them back to the house.*********************************************************was asleep. I was dreaming about my fifth birthday party when my mom gave me my necklace and than I woke up. I look around and saw I was in a force field underground. I saw Sepiroth and asked him, "y did u take me from my mom?" he answered, "it's because your strong Aeris and I want the other scouts powers." I yelled, "U WON"T GET THEM I KNOW MY MOM WOULD NEVER SURRENDER THEM." he said, "please don't yell and I know that. that's y I took u so they will." I stopped talking to him at this point and started to cry but than I looked further into the tunnel I was in and saw bp there doing a thumbs up signal and than I stopped crying.********************************************************* I started leaning on the force field again and had a flashback from when I was younger: ***was my birthday and every1 was there. I had just eaten some cake and ice cream and know it was time to open presents. I opened every1 else's and than Tifa came up to me and gave me a necklace and I remembered it from the one that my real mom had given her before she died but I acted like I had forgotten about it. "thanks mommy." I said. She nodded a your welcome and I put it on and it shimmered in the sun light. I smiled, and than my mom said it was time for every1 to go home but I asked, "can Rini, Hotaru, and Chibi Chibi stay?" she nodded and Rini went to ask Serena if she could stay and play with me and she nodded.  
***was wondering y I remembered that 1 a little better than the one from when my mom died, even though it did happen when I was two, I thought I should remember it because it was an important event in my life.mom, Cloud, and every1 else were looking for me and I knew it but I couldn't do anything to help because Sepiroth had put a telepathic block on the force field so that's means I couldn't even teleport out of there if I wanted but I knew what was going on. Every1 first went up to an observatory but it wasn't the right place so Sepiroth left them a note, If you have come here, you are close, but far. Well done, nonetheless. But, I think in opposites. I was wondering y he was leaving them notes but I shrugged it off because I did want them to find me. I looked back to the end of the tunnel and saw bp waiting for them but than I gestured for her to go further down and she understood and went down to wait for them.was looking at the scouts through the projecting Sepiroth gave me. I looked at Rini, Hotaru, and Chibi Chibi and noticed that they were upset and hardly talking with the others. Than I saw all of them coming down the tunnel where bp was and she knew it. She ran up to them and showed them where I was but there was another note because Sepiroth took me to a different part of the tunnel. If you are here, I have underestimated you all. Well done, but you will not get the child, unless you surrender all your powers to me. Find me in the city, I am here and waiting patiently, but if you do not come, the child will die. I looked around. "Sepiroth where did u take me?" I asked. He answered, "I took u into the underground city now it will be harder to find u." I shook my head but didn't say anything. Than I looked outside of the city and saw my mom, Cloud and the others. They saw me and came running towards me.mom looked at me than at Sepiroth and asked "what have u done to her?" he answered, "nothing she's been a good child but I'm so sorry that I can't give her to u." my mom was shocked by the response but wasn't giving up. Sailor Jupiter ran forward and did her attack, "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Sepiroth point his sword up and than at me and I wondered what he was doing until I got hit by the thunderclap and cried out in pain. Lita was obviously surprised by this and apologized to me. "I'm sorry Aeris r u okay?" I nodded. My mom wasn't looking at the time because she was listening to what bp was telling her about what he was doing to me. Than she turned around right after I screamed and did her attack cause she was at mad at Seprioth for taking me in the first place. "Final Heaven." She shouted and my eyes widen as I was waiting for the attack. Seprioth pointed his sword up than at me again and the attack came towards me. I had been waiting the whole time for the attack and when it finally hit me I screamed in pain and looked down cause I was weakened. "Aeris I'm sorry r u okay?" I nodded again than looked up with a scared look on my face. Cloud got mad and than ran towards Sepiroth. Sepiroth held up to fingers and Cloud pulled out his sword and ran towards me instead. I watched this and realized what was doing to happen, Cloud was doing to use his newest attack Onmislash on me when he wanted to use it on Sepiroth. Cloud finally reached me and started swinging his sword and hitting the force field and me. I forced myself not to scream and than I looked down cause I didn't want my mom to see the cuts on my face. While I was looking down a crescent moon appeared on my forehead and started to glow knocking Cloud to the ground and knocking him out. Lita looked at me with a confused look on her face. I shook my head at her after the glowing stopped but the crescent moon stayed on my forehead. She didn't care, she couldn't keep it back and she asked, "y did u do that Aeris?" I didn't answer but looked down and tried to send my mom a telepathic message but the telepathic block was still on the force field. I looked down with a sad look on my face. My mom looked at Lita and told her to not call me a traitor because I had to do it. I looked up at her and she nodded at pointed towards bp. Than I looked at bp and she nodded. Every1 started attacking Sepiroth and he would either deflect it to make it hit them or me. Only my mom, Hotaru, Chibi-Chibi, and Lita remained. I knew Chibi-Chibi would go down soon since she was only 3 and I was right. Hotaru went down with her. Than my mom used healing wind on her and Lita and they started to use psychical attacks. Than my mom had an idea and that was to get Cloud's sword and try to hit Sepiroth with it. She succeed in picking it up but right before she was doing to hit him with it he disappeared taking the force field off of me. As soon as the force field was off I fainted. I heard Lita say, "I think Cloud and Aeris need to go to the hospital."I woke up the first thing I was bp looking at me with her black eyes. I smiled and I sat up and looked around. Cloud was just waking up also so I got out of bed to tell him what I did. "Daddy when u tried to attack Sepiroth he made u attack me and." I wasn't able to go on but he understood. "Aeris I understand I already know what u did cause I saw u, besides if u didn't stop me who would have?" I shrugged and noticed bp was waking my mom up and I got back in bed and waited. When my mom finally woke up she saw me and Cloud awake and she asked, "r u guys alright?" we nodded, than I see bp waking up every1 else but than I send her a telepathic message, "bp don't wake up Lita, I think she's still mad at me." She nods and skips Lita. I feel bad but my mom knows y I did that. Than the nurse comes in and sees us awake. "Good that u guys r awake I have some good news you'll be able to go home tomorrow." The nurse said and I got excited so did Hotaru, Rini, Chibi-Chibi, and Cloud. The nurse asks every1 to leave but my mom insists that she and bp stay and the nurse nods and leaves. I yawn and bp jumps onto the bed with me and I fall asleep and so does she. My mom is talking with Cloud and my mom asks, "Cloud r u really alright after what Aeris did?" he answers, "yes Tifa don't worry about me I'm a big boy." My mom laughs at this remark but than stops remembering I'm asleep.next time I wake up I'm in my bed at our house and I sit up and look around. "Where am I?" no1 answers because every1 is asleep, so I decided to down downstairs and I see a note from my mom, Dear Cloud, dear Aeris.couldn't stay here any longer. It's not because of you, or anyone else. I left because I did horrible things to everyone .I am useless in battles, Lita said so herself and Lita has been around longer than I have...Please don't try to find me, because I don't want you to. Find someone nicer than m to take my place in the sailors. Please don't try to look for me, ok? And don't be sad, because no matter what happened, even if I am a traitor, I will still remember you both and the others. But you two will have a special place in my heart.you always.don't forget me.Lockheart..S. Cloud, I'll never stop loving you.was wondering what she meant by horrible things if she means letting me get captured by Sepiroth I don't think that was horrible, I thought it was destiny. After a few minutes of thinking about that I thought of something else. I was wondering y she didn't wake us if was doing to leave.remembered bp waking up in the middle of the night and jumping out of my bed because she thought she heard something ***got up and ran outside my door and sniffed the ground. "Pika." She saw some1 at the end of the hall and ran up to the person. When she got closer the figure turned around and picked her up. The next thing she knew she was looking at a pair of ruby eyes. "Pikachu?" my mom nodded, "yes bp its me Tifa. Don't tell Cloud or Aeris I'm leaving I don't want them looking for me." "Pikachu pi pikachu?" my mom shrugged "I don't think I should be here anymore good bye bp." She put her down. "Go back into Aeris's room." bp nodded and ran back into my room. ***called bp and she came out of my room. "bp did u know mommy was going to leave along?" she nodded. "bp y didn't u tell me." "pikachu pi pikachu." I nodded. "I understand." I ran upstairs to get Cloud up. "DADDY DADDY MOMMY'S GONE!" he woke up as soon as I said that. "Aeris what do u mean by Tifa's gone?" I gave him the note. "Y does she think she's useless in battle I don't get it." I shrugged and than ran back downstairs to wait for him while I was waiting a hologram of my real mom appeared again. "Mommy." "Listen to me Aeris. I know where Tifa is going but to get her u need to have a group with the outer scouts in it. The inners will have to stay behind with bp." I nodded and asked; "so that means Rini and Chibi-Chibi r going to come?" she nodded. "If you're wondering y bp has to stay behind it's because she's only 6 mouths old she could get hurt or even worse killed." I nodded again and looked up because I heard Cloud coming down the stairs. "Bye mommy." "Bye Aeris I'll talk to u again someday." The hologram disappeared right as Cloud reached the bottom step. "Aeris u ready?" I nodded and ran out the door right behind him.  
we finally reached Amy's house and knocked on the door and Amy answered with tears in her eyes, which told my dad and me she had been crying. We walked and sat around the table. The hologram of my mom appeared. "Hello Sailor Scouts, I am Aeris's real mother Neo Queen Aries. I know where Tifa is going and I know this may sound cruel but I want the outer scouts to go and the inners stay with bp. Alright?" every1 nods and I look happy. we finally reach the mountain where my real mom said Tifa will be I was glad, happy, and sad at the same time. Glad I was finding my mom. Happy I had seen my real mom again and sad because I thought she might get killed and also because bp was getting left behind. I look up at the mountain and reassure myself that my mom will be fine and right after I say that the hologram appears. "If your teleporting powers were more advanced u could teleport every1 to her." I nod in agreement and look back at every. "AERIS?" my dad yells. "DADDY I'M UP HERE!" I yell back. "Mommy do u know exactly where Tifa is?" she nods. "But she keeps moving." My dad finally reaches me and I look at him. "R u alright?" I nod. "Lets keep going." My dad says and I nod but I stay behind for a few minutes. "Aeris I want u to have something." I notice that the hologram disappears for a moment and something drops into my hands. "What's this?" I ask. "It's something to use when u want to talk to me. I think u better hurry and catch up." The hologram disappears and I run up to catch up with the group. While were walking I walk to Rini, Hotaru, and Chibi-Chibi and ask, "have u guys ever wondered how I got bp?" they nod. Chibi-Chibi looks at me. "Chibi chibi chibi (how did u get her)?" "I was getting to that." I laugh at her and than remember how I got her. *** was walking down a forest when I was 4 years going on 5 and I saw this creature wounded and bleeding. I walked up to it. "Hi what's your name?" I ask her. "Pika." Is all she says so I put a translation ring around her neck and ask what was her name again. "bp." I asked, "what happened to u?" she was starting to get but was not quite able to so I picked her up. "My other trainer hurt me and abandoned me here while I was asleep. He didn't think I was able to become stronger but I would have been able to if I was older." I nod. "If I take care of u will u let me keep u?" she nods. So I take her home and ask, "mommy can I keep this?" bp answers, "I'm a pikachu." My mom responds, "sure if u take care of it." "I will."  
***looks astonished while Hotaru and Chibi-Chibi look amazed. I didn't notice Haruka and Michiru were listening also and I heard them say, "so that creature she has is called a pikachu and she took care of it when it needed help I call that a friend." Haruka said. "What ever happened to the translation ring?" Hotaru asked me. "I took it off soon after I brought her back to health because I was beginning to understand what she was saying." Through this whole time Setsuna said nothing so I walked over to her. "Setsuna what r u thinking?" she was startled but answered, "I'm thinking about ur mom leaving." I nod and than look at the cave ahead of us. "Let's rest here." My dad said and I nodded.we got inside the cave, I took out the holder my mom had giving me to talk to her whenever I wanted. "Mommy please tell me where Tifa is I want to go out and find her on my own I feel like I'm the 1 responsible for her leaving." The hologram appears, "only if u promise to take Hotaru and Rini with u will I tell." I nodded and she told me that she was in a cave not far from where we were. The hologram disappeared and I went over to wake Rini and Hotaru. "Rini, Hotaru wake up lets go find my mom." They wake and nod.we get outside after telling Setsuna what we were doing cause we accidentally woke her up but she understood. I transformed into my Black Panther form and they got on my back and I ran to the place where Tifa was. She was asleep inside but when I walked in front of the cave I stepped on a twig and woke her.was surprised to see Rini and Hotaru riding on a Black Panther I knew y. she had forgotten it was me but walked in behind Rini and Hotaru. "Who's that?" my mom asked and I smiled a way only a panther could smile. "Tifa meet Panthera." I looked down as if to say hello and than she looked at Rini and Hotaru. "What r u guys doing here?" they looked at each than at me and I nodded. "Aeris asked her mom if she could come find u and she said yes but us 2 accompanying her." She nodded than looked at me. "R u Aeris?" I nod. "Yes." I transform back and fall to the ground. My mom catches me. "What's wrong and y did u come to find me I don't deserve to be living with u guys anymore." I shake my head and kiss her on the cheek. "You're needed with us. U may think that your attacks r weak but if u look deep down u'll find the strength to get newer and stronger attacks." I fall asleep and my mom puts me down and the holder to call my real mom falls out of my hand. "What's this?" asking no1 in partially because Rini and Hotaru had falling asleep also. The holder glowed and when it died down the hologram of my mom appeared. "Hello Tifa." "How do u know my name?" my mom asked in shocked. "I know because I am Aeris's real mom Neo Queen Aries. I've heard I great deal about u Tifa." "U have? Well y r u here, not to be mean." My real mom smiles. "None taken, I'm here to tell u y Aeris did come to get u. u remember how when I was about ready to die I asked u to take care of her and never let anything happen to her or her necklace." Tifa nodded. "U've done a great job and Aeris came to get u cause she didn't want to be without a mom and also because she didn't want Cloud to be sad. She thought her getting captured by Sepiroth was destiny not ur doing." Tifa was shocked because all this time she thought it was her fault. "What about that pink crystal she sometimes uses?" "That was to show how much u really love her even though she isn't really ur child and u've proved it." Tifa nodded and wondered y I wasn't waking up. Hotaru and Rini had been stirring but didn't wake up and Tifa and my mom continued the conversation.every1 else had woken up. "Where's Aeris?" my dad asked. "Where's Hotaru?" asked Haruka. "Where's Rini?" Michiru asked. Setsuna looked down and every1 looked at her and asked, "do u know where they r?" Setsuna nodded, "they accidentally woke me up when they were walking out, they told me they were going to find Tifa without u guys and I think they did." My dad was not only angry but upset.back at our cave I had woken up and my mom and Tifa were still talking. "Sorry to interrupt but isn't Cloud and others starting to look for us." my mom nodded, "yes but they won't be able to find us without some help from me or u." "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. "Either u send them a telepathic message or I'll make my hologram appear in front of them." "I rather u do that than me waste my energy." And she did in a big way.hologram appeared and Cloud and the others had forgotten about my real mom. "Hello u might not remember me but I'm Aeris's real mother Neo Queen Aries." They were looking at a woman with a diamond crown on with a red dress and a crescent moon on her forehead. "I'm here to lead u to Tifa and Aeris." "What about Rini and Hotaru?" Setsuna asked. "They're fine don't worry. Follow me." The hologram turned into a pink butterfly which every1, especially Chibi-Chibi followed.at out cave every1 had fallen asleep and when every1 had reached us the butterfly disappeared. Cloud walked over to Tifa and put her head on his lap without waking her. Setsuna did the same with me, Haruka did the same to Rini, and Michiru did the same to Hotaru. When we finally woke up they had fallen asleep so I asked, "mommy can I go outside the cave to look around?" my mom nodded and I walked outside. When I got to the side of the cave I sent a telepathic message to Amy. "Amy we found her and were resting now. We'll be home soon." "Okay." Amy's voice responded.  
  
5 | d: !íÿÿ [?] [íÿÿ [?] 0ðÿÿ Qðÿÿ"õÿÿ"õÿÿO÷ÿÿ[?] òûÿÿ [?] ùûÿÿ [?] "þÿÿ [?] )þÿÿ [?] þÿÿ [?] ¸þÿÿ [?] Çÿÿÿ ïÿÿÿðÿÿÿ[?] Nÿÿfÿÿwÿÿxÿÿ-ÿÿrÿÿ &µê Åê Æê îê ýë ì ?ì "ì ¼î Ãî fó !õ "õ dú .ú Zý wý 5 6 C[?] D[?] ~ Ö  
  
×  
  
j k ü ú ú õ õ  
õ õ õ õ î å  
å å å ã ã ã ã ã ã ã ã ã ã ã ã 1$ "øøÆ f! "ºú&d &d @& k ) * | J °Ð/ °à=!° |"° |#?$?%°  
  
[ [?] $ @ñÿ[?] $ N o r m a l [?] mH ? @ A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z [ \ ] ^ _ ` a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z { | } ~ E ? ' f " . - = ^ ? ? ? þÿÿÿ? ? ¡ ¢ £ ¤ þÿÿÿ¦ § ¨ © ª « ¬ þÿÿÿ® ¯ ° ± ² ³ ´ þÿÿÿýÿÿÿýÿÿÿ¸ þÿÿÿþÿÿÿþÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿR o o t E n t r y ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ [?] À F ÀôÆ¼y¹¿ ÔÚ»¿º E 1 T a b l e [?]ÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿ ? W o r d D o c u m e n t [?] ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ -8 S u m m a r y I n f o r m a t i o n ( [?][?] ÿÿÿÿ  
¥ D o c u m e n t S u m m a r y I n f o r m a t i o n 8 [?]ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ  
­ C o m p O b j  
[?] ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ j  
  
ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ  
ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ  
þÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ þÿ ÿÿÿÿ [?] À F Microsoft Word Document MSWordDoc Word.Document.8 ô9²q 


End file.
